


Unveil

by kanekiki



Series: The Delinquent Class [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Voyeurism, teen hormones be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekiki/pseuds/kanekiki
Summary: He can’t believe he would even humor the idea that Ritsu has in his mind, would even go along with a whim like this. He knows the several reasons why he would do it, though, them being: Ritsu is the worst influence, and usually doesn’t even have to do much to get Mao to do whatever he wants him to do.





	Unveil

“When we get home we have to—“

“Noooo... its a day off from everything and I’m too tired.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriouslyyy.~”

A pause and a yawn.

“Is that... What’s Kagehira doing?”

“Hah? He’s laying on the ground, getting in everyone’s way through the halls.”

“Who’s everyone? We’re the only people in this school right now, let alone the hallway.”

“Hm.”

“Is he... okay?”

“Who knows... maybe he’s dead.”

“Don’t say that, when you do stuff like this all the time, on purpose.”

Mika can only hear faint voices. _He... fainted because—of what_? He can’t remember. He can make out the slight, mostly blurry shadows of two people that hover above him, menacing, even though he thinks the voices are familiar. If he focuses all he’s got left on hearing— It’s Ritsu and... Isara? Has to be, but thinking hard enough about it is just enough to make him fully lose consciousness.

“Mikarin...?”

He feels a warm set of hands lifting him up before blacking out.

“Jeez, he’s pretty light, is he eating?” Mao positions Mika in his arms, comfortably enough to carry him safely. It’s easy since this kid feels like a feather and it’s almost worrying if he wasn’t always this scrawny, nothing compared to carrying Ritsu on his back. He’s thankful that carrying his childhood friend around everywhere is finally paying off, but he won’t let Ritsu know any of this.

“Why did you pick him up like that?” Ritsu pointedly seethes, about how Mao is carrying him bridal style, which is something that he refuses to do with Ritsu while they're in public, especially at school since it's a gesture that tends to draw attention—which is something Mao doesn't need for himself or his relationship with Ritsu.

“What? To carry him to the infirmary, of course.”

“Maa-kun... didn’t anyone ever tell you when you were young that you’re not supposed to touch dead things?”

“For the last time—He’s not dead, Ritsu. Now I’m going, I’ll be right back. Don’t go off too far on your own.”

Mao heaves a tired sigh. Knowing that while he takes Mika to the infirmary, Ritsu will more than likely wander off outside and nap somewhere, such a hypocrite. He just has to go down to the first floor and drop Mika off then he can finally go home. Why did he pick up a burden like this, on a rare, free evening after school? He thinks, more trouble as always... but Mika is his classmate so he couldn’t just leave him there.

Heavy steps echo throughout the hallway as he tries to hurry, until he can feel someone else’s presence behind him.

“Ritsu?”

Much to his disbelief, Ritsu is trailing behind him, silently walking on his own even thought he was just complaining about being so exhausted and whining to go home before finding Mika.

“I’m just watching... In case you pass out, too.” Ritsu doesn’t sound happy about it at all. Mao shoots him a look of incredulity, whatever, they’re almost there anyway, it’s better if Ritsu is there anyway since it makes leaving easier.

He looks at Mika, jaw slack, whole body gone completely limp in his arms and Mao almost marvels at how peaceful he looks for once, usually the dude is so wound up and anxious that it makes Mao anxious but right now, he looks fine.

He glances at Ritsu, who’s red eyes are burning holes into Mika, not looking anywhere else.

_Oh_ , he knows that look very well. He realizes, for sure, Ritsu is _jealous._

Mao has to hold back a laugh at the fact, “You know, a death glare doesn’t really work when he can’t see you.~”

Ritsu scowls and quickly turns his head. “Maybe he can’t see me because that’s the death glare working, then.”

“Ritchan, don’t be like that.” He says softly, trying his best to comfort Ritsu after teasing him.

Mao can’t help but to smile. Since they’ve came to Yumenosaki, Ritsu has worked on his possessiveness over Mao mainly because of Anzu and Trickstar and he’s made great improvements and stopped threatening to kill or bite anyone who tried to even breathe near Mao, like he used to throughout middle school. But there’s just some things that he can never change about Ritsu and Mao finds it endearing, he even finds it kind of cute. Its like Ritsu has a permanent, childhood crush on him still, even thought it’s been many months since they’ve became officially exclusive with each other.

Ritsu grumbles something he can’t hear but Mao can see the light blush hinting on his face from being caught.

When they get to the infirmary the room, all of the lights are off.

“Sagami sensei...?” Mao calls out. No response. It’s after school hours, but despite that, he’s usually never here anyway.

The three beds in the back are all open, he places Mika in the one on the right so if hopefully anyone comes in here looking for him they see him right away.

"Can you go get him a blanket or a sheet or something? They should be-- well you would know better than I would."  
"Fine." Ritsu disappears from the room.

He doesn't come back for at least fifteen minutes, probably taking his time out of spite, and the whole time Mao contemplates if he should just wake Mika up. But, this is different than waking up Ritsu so he can't just shake him, if there's something seriously wrong with him. He starts to worry, of course, wondering if they should even leave him here at all.

Ritsu silently appears by Mao's side when he comes back, with one of his blankets from his own futon, and shoves it into Mao's hands.

With careful movements to not startle him, he places the blanket over him, adjusts Mika’s head and neck on the pillow so he’s properly laying on his back, it’s the least Mao can do.

“Well, he should be good now—“

As soon as Mao turns around, Ritsu grabs him by the wrist, hard and feeling like it’s crushing his bones, and pulls him into the middle bed.

Mao yelps, he didn’t think that he made Ritsu this angry over something that’s not a big deal, really. Ritsu’s other hand yanks the separation curtain completely around the bed he’s now laying on in surprise. Ritsu climbs on top of him and crashes his lips to Mao’s.

"Uu—wha—Ritsu?!" He says in between sloppy, open-mouth kisses, even though he sounds surprised, he knows exactly what is about to happen.

"Shh. Keep it quiet, Maa-kun." Ritsu breathes, all hot and heavy and tempting. It makes it really hard to consider not giving in, accompanied with the way Ritsu wraps around him. On top of him, inviting him to be enveloped within Ritsu, and he wants to give Ritsu what he wants, something that just makes him feel compelled as always. He almost gives in, just like that, to the teenage lust and near constant desire he has to please Ritsu like that, before he thinks with his head for a second and not with his dick.

Ritsu kisses him deeper, tongue sliding against his, hands burying and lacing into his hair. Mao’s hands grip Ritsu’s waist, hard. But, his self-control makes him, and he pulls away from that hot, stifling sweetness that is Sakuma Ritsu.

“Oh no. We’re not doing this here.”

“Why?” Ritsu whines, grinding his hips and clothed hard-on against Mao’s pelvis, pointedly breathing a soft moan.

“We’re in school—“

“That hasn’t stopped you before.”

“I _know_ , but he’s right there.”

“Who?” Ritsu genuinely asks, and Mao can’t tell if he’s playing dumb or if he’s serious.

_“Kagehira is right there.”_ He practically whisper-shouts.

“Hm...Is he? So?” Ritsu kisses the tip of his nose and Mao gapes, about to pull the separation curtain to show Ritsu the reason why they can’t.

“ _So?_ Yeah, I don’t think I can do that.”

“Maa-kun...just pretend he’s not. If you think hard enough, or rather, not at all and only think of me, he’ll disappear.~”

Unlike Ritsu, he likes to believe that he has some morals, even though he can feel his dick getting harder and uncomfortable by the second as Ritsu yanks his hairclip from his bangs, mouths at and kisses his neck, all the sensitive points that he knows how to abuse and just make Mao _weak_ , and that’s all he is—a weak, horny, high school boy, with his turned on boyfriend writhing on top of him—

Mao sighs, “We have to make this quick.”

He can’t believe he would even humor the idea that Ritsu has in his mind, would even go along with a whim like this, fucking Ritsu while one of their classmates is in the same room, unconscious, just a few feet away.

He knows the several reasons why he would do it, though, them being: Ritsu is the worst influence, and usually doesn’t even have to do much to get Mao to do whatever he wants him to do. And he knows, if they do have sex it will be quick, if he knows Ritsu well enough.

Ritsu’s jealously is making this happen, whether jealous sex makes Ritsu hot and bothered or is just a way to vent, or wants to show Mao his own way of showing that he loves him, he doesn’t know which but it doesn’t matter. Mao won’t complain because he likes it, likes the feeling of belonging to Ritsu, likes when he can feel the sheer possessiveness.

It’ll be fine, it will be quick, because Ritsu knows what he’s doing and is good at it. Both of them will probably only last a few minutes, with all the passion and need that they have for each other times ten because of the circumstances. They know each other's bodies and limits well enough to do this. And that’s something he’d be willing to sacrifice some of his own morals and better judgement for.

Even with the risk of getting caught, he untucks his shirt and undoes the button on Ritsu’s pants.

“Good boy.~ Let me make it up to you, how do you want me Maa-kun?”

Mao licks his own lips, brows furrowing, tries to think as hard and quickly as possible on what he should do. With how aggressive Ritsu is he knows they’ll go all the way and he can’t opt for just a blowjob, which would be the minimal damage. It’s too tempting, a rarely aggressive Ritsu like this, he could get fucked so hard that he can’t walk right for hours afterwards, but he knows he has no noise control and neither will Ritsu and if he moans once it’s over.

“Ride me?” Mao looks up into Ritsu’s eyes. Mao commends himself just a bit, the fact that he can still think rationally even with all the chemicals swirling in his brain and raging hormones right now. If Ritsu can be so selfish to do this, then he can do it, too.

“As you wish.~”

“I’ll get you ready, it’ll be faster. Lube? A condom? Anything?”

“No condom.” Ritsu does pull a tiny bottle of lube out of his pocket, though, and how did Mao not feel that in there when he was grabbing at Ritsu or when Ritsu was rubbing against him.

“We can’t make a mess, either.” Mao rolls his eyes because that easier said than done when it comes to Ritsu.

Mao covers his fingers with lube haphazardly, hand going down the back of Ritsu’s pants, slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers.

When he presses his middle finger to Ritsu's hole, it slides in easily. Too easily and too suspicious.

" _You._ "

"Why do you sound so mad? You did say we'd have to be quick..."

"You—! That's why you were gone for so long!" Mao actually doesn't even want to know, doesn't need the image of Ritsu harshly fingering himself somewhere in this school without him, explaining why he's so turned on when he came back and couldn't get himself off without Mao, he planned this, somehow, from the second they stepped into this infirmary. "How did you know that I was gonna ask you to bottom."

"Shut up, why does that matter, you're going to wake him up. You can be a little more grateful, you know." Ritsu pulls his own pants down and kicks them off, despite Mao's complaining. Mao lifts his when Ritsu goes to pull his pants down not all the way, but just enough to get his dick out. "I knew what you were going to ask for, because I know what you want. And you want me, _Maa-kun_." Ritsu whispers as his one hand gently holds the side of Mao's face.

"Fuck, Ritsu—"

Ritsu grabs Mao's throbbing cock and rubs it against his rim for a second, until it easily slips in, and Mao gasps at the feeling. Ritsu only takes a few seconds to adjust from just the head to his full length before moving his hips, lifting them up and slamming them back down roughly.

Mao grabs the back of Ritsu's head and shoves his face into the crook of his neck and shoulder, Ritsu is starting to breath through his mouth loud enough for Mao to hear in this silent room. It’s dangerous, but it probably isn't even audible enough to wake Mika, and he'd rather feel Ritsu breathing on his skin.

Ritsu moves his hips faster, and Mao finds himself shifting his hips up against him, fucking back into Ritsu when he pulls away, quick and precise strokes that don't make a lot of noise of skin slapping or sticking together.

"You're mine, all mine, mine, Maa-kun." Ritsu's hands grab and dig into the backs of his shoulders, and Mao can feel the vibrations of his delicate moans against his throat in between thrusts. Ritsu starts clenching, all tight and scorching hot around Mao, and it's enough to make him nearly cum, but he can't get off before Ritsu does.

So, Mao grabs Ritsu, hands squeezing his ass and flips him over, underneath Mao. Ritsu moans his name, so loud and broken and _fuck, that was a stupid idea_ , truly sounding like something out of a porno, but it doesn't matter, Mao just fucks into him harder. Ritsu's legs wrap around his lower back, so Mao presses the palm of his hand flat across Ritsu's mouth, hard enough but hopefully not suffocating him.

If there wasn't any noise from their skin before, there definitely is now, especially the wet noise of his dick sliding in and out from the lube and Ritsu being so tight, but if Mika hasn't woke up yet, then it should be fine, right? Even so, Mao can't stop now, grossly getting turned on at the fact that they could get caught.

"Come for me, Ritchan.~" He groans lowly into Ritsu's ear before nipping at the lobe. "Come on, come on, you feel so good like this."

Mika wakes up with a blanket over his head. _Where is he....he really blacked out good, huh_. His head feels so dizzy but heavy at the same time. He takes the blanket off of his head, eyes still closed because for some reason he feels really comfortable, under such a warm blanket.

He doesn't mind being here, that is, until he's suddenly completely uncomfortable.

He hears a creaking noise, once, twice, repeatedly. He hears the shifting of a fabric, a sheet or something. He hears one, no, two sets of heaving breathing, shushed whispers, and then he hears a moan, is someone sick in here?

And—what?

He peeks his head up from under blanket, and he sees, he’s not exactly sure what he’s looking at, but he can see two shadows behind the drawn curtain, he’s not alone in here that’s for sure.

They’re not alone, either.

_“Ah, ah, Maa~kun...”_

That’s Ritsu’s voice, but it doesn’t sound like normal Ritsu at all. It sounds nice, like a singing voice, but why is he singing if he’s sick, in the infirmary, with... _Maa-kun?_

Mika slaps a hand over his mouth at the realization, can make out what the silhouettes are doing, they’re doing _bad stuff._

He shouldn’t be here he has to leave, he can’t be here—

He hears a couple grunts, low voice, who he guesses is Isara, but that’s weird because he knows they’re with each other but always thought that it was the other way around with them—

_No, no, no he can’t think about stuff like that!_ He feels like he’s about to be sick for real or something, so he puts his head back under the blanket. He wants to just disappear, just like Oshisan does when he wants to run from his problems.

“Right t-there, nn— I’m cumming.~”

_Is he? Well, that’s kind of... nice,_ Mika thinks, and feels his face heat up and his pants get really tight, he’s seen porn before but he’s never experienced anything like this in real life. His hand still covers his mouth, but his other hand goes down in between his legs.

He can’t help it, if that’s what his body is telling him to do even though it feels so weird, but good at the same time, he’s so disoriented still, and really wants to take a peek at what’s really making that squelching noise. He curses himself for having such good hearing at this very moment, he thinks he can hear each thrust, in and out.

“Do it—inside, please. I need—“

“Fuck, fuck, I’m—“ And Mika has never heard Isara’s voice like that either, so raspy and deep and it gives him just enough imagination. He rubs himself through his pants, eyes squeezing shut, he’s not even sure who he’s thinking about—Ritsu or Isara or Naruchan or even Oshisan, he doesn’t care who but he wants to feel good like that too, with someone.

As soon as their noises almost stop, and reduce to just panting, that really gets Mika going, closer to the edge, making sure he’s silent enough to not even breathe and then he realizes that he’s probably about to get caught. Get caught touching himself, getting caught listening to his classmates having sex, or is he catching them?

His hormones don’t really care, of course, and it’s already over, the feeling of a electrifying rush as he cums in his pants, followed with an immediate headache and... disgust with himself.

He feels like he can pass out again, and his boxers underneath his pants are getting cold and sticky, _gross._

“We have, to leave, now.”

“Give me, a minute, haah. I came all under my shirt...”

Mao sighs, completely exhausted and exasperated. He whispers. “Just deal with it for now, I’ll give you my hoodie. Get dressed, at least. I’m... going to check on him, okay?”

“Ah... I forgot about that,”

“ _Yeah, I know you did!”_ Mao is just as guilty as Ritsu is, but he’d still rather blame Ritsu for all of this.

“Well, the damage is already done, don’t you think. If he heard, don’t you think he would have snuck out of here?”

“You’re right, probably, but still...”

Mao helps Ritsu pull up his pants, does his belt for him, straightens out his shirt and vest to make him look somewhat presentable again. Then, he holds his breath and stands up, creeping over to the infirmary bed where Mika should be, soundly unconscious and unaware of just went on in here, he desperately hopes.

Mika is there, just like Mao left him and Mao exhales the biggest sigh in relief.

There’s something wrong, though. His face is really, beat red. Instinctively, Mao reaches to touch his forehead to see if he’s burning up with a fever, and Mika is sweating.

“Shit, shit! Kagehira is really sick. What do we—“

“Itsukun. In the handicrafts room.”

“Ritsu.”

“Hm?”

“You _knew_ , that Itsuki was in the club room, this whole time?” Mao’s voice is shaking.

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you say anything, if I could ask.”

“I had a change of heart, thought he’d be better off here, Maa-kun is good at taking care of people, I would know.”

Mao groans, he is just so tired. “I seriously cannot believe you, Ritsu, stay here.”

Mao runs from the room, at least the problem with Mika can be handled with Itsuki since he can take him home, and he’ll deal with Ritsu later when they get home.

“Ah... he forgot his hair clip...” Ritsu laughs to himself quietly.

Mika tries his best not to tremble, he’s been awake this whole time, well since he woke up, but there’s no way either of them could have known that.

“And you... Mikarin.”

Mika doesn’t mean to, but squirms at the tone of Ritsu’s voice, cold and threatening.

“I know you’re playing dead.”

“Nnah, I wasn’t.” _He’s such an idiot._ He’ll just pretend that he just woke up, just now, since Ritsu is directly talking to him, hopefully that will save him.

When he opens his eyes, Ritsu is looming over the bedside, hand creeping closer on the blanket, smile on his face from ear to ear.

“You were playing dead, though. You don’t have to say anything because I already know. But, Mikarin. Don’t be so shy next time, you can join us—ah... but I’m not saying I’ll share my Maa-kun with you, but the offer still stands.”

Ritsu licks his lips, staring down at Mika as if he were prey about to be devoured.

And that’s enough to make him pass out, again, for the second time today, for real this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know. Thatnks for reading my rtmo asmr
> 
> Anyways


End file.
